


[Podfic] Case #0100426

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens/The Magnus Archives [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Aziraphale is at it again, Eldrich Beings, M/M, Music, No prior knowledge of the Magnus Archives required, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer History, Queer London, in the shape of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of  case #0100426 by Handful_of_Silence.Case number: 0100426. Statement of Denzil Cassar, regarding an unusual encounter in a bookshop. Original statement given April 26th 2010. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, head archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.Statement begins.Or: You live in a place long enough, and people start to notice.





	[Podfic] Case #0100426

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [case #0100426](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836941) by [bibliocratic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliocratic/pseuds/bibliocratic). 



> All you really need to know about The Magnus Archives is it's a horror/mystery podcast where this academic group (The Magnus Archive) is documenting supernatural occurrences based in London. Mostly though first hand witness statements which they will then investigate.

## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Music: "Vignette: Corruption" by Disasterpeace. ](https://music.disasterpeace.com/track/vignette-corruption)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/Case0100426/case%20%230100426.mp3)  
  
| 57 MB | 0:46:22  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/Case0100426/case%20%230100426.m4b)  
  
| 65 MB | 0:46:22


End file.
